


Missing & Framing

by Lonewritersclub



Series: Warmer This Way [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Belle Reve, Deadjokes, I don't know how to describe this, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Strategies, Task Force X, angsty, i guess, oh whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: “I implore you, clown, to tell me if there’s something you have heard from him.”But there wasn’t. There was nothing Joker could tell Waller and that was a saddening horrible thing. Floyd hadn’t contacted him despite being out. He didn’t care.





	Missing & Framing

Joker has bruises on his hips but they are finally beginning to fade. He’d usually touch them during the night but these memories he doesn’t wish to relive so he just hugs his purple sweater tight around himself at all times.

For the last two weeks Joker has refused to go to the showers. The one time Griggs didn’t relent to Joker’s wishes – probably due to him beginning to truly stink up his tiny cell that he sometimes had to come inside from feeding him pills or other stupid errands – Joker had the unfortunate sight of not finding Floyd in the bathroom even then. Instead he found the pack of gangbangers once again but this time he took each of them down one by one with a broken toothbrush he had stashed inside himself.

They would surely stay in the infirmary for a long time considering how infected their severe wounds would become. They would be dead within the week in this environment.

So the fact is that Joker could have handled them at any time. He simply wished not to as he was hoping to keep as clear a head as possible, and killing and maiming multiple men in the showers would inevitably result in a week of complete blankness of the mind. Joker hated that feeling, being injected with all sorts of liquids to keep him both out of it while also trying to keep him alive. 

But that punishment unavoidably also wore off and Joker was back to his old self again – well in some extents to himself, he was still feeling pretty damn fuzzy from all the pills he still had to keep taking, but mostly, he was feeling a lot better about himself.

He would smile gladly if the situation were different. It is not, however.

Currently he stands in the glass corner of his cell with his arms bunched over his chest in displeasure. Waller watches him from the other side with a glare. They have both heard some unsatisfactory news. Due to different reasons though of course.

The fact being this: Floyd is missing.

First of all that’s great – for Floyd that is in case it was his own doing. He wasn’t in prison no more.

However, that was obviously problematic to Waller because it meant she wasn’t doing a good job which was a very terrible thing all on itself. Both in her own mind as well as the agency’s.

Second of all, this meant Joker would most likely not be seeing Floyd in quite a while if what Waller was telling him was true. On the other hand, though, if Floyd was out, then maybe there was a possibility he might be able to help Joker out too.

But that slight hope that begins to grow inside Joker diminishes as soon as Waller says the next dreadful words.

“I implore you, clown, to tell me if there’s something you have heard from him.”

But there wasn’t. There was nothing Joker could tell Waller and that was a saddening horrible thing. Floyd hadn’t contacted him despite being out. He didn’t care.

Joker glared back at her and muttered out with a tight jaw: “I haven’t heard anything.”

Waller stepped ever closer towards the glass pane of the cell without any fear showing in her stance. Only rage become determination. The guards inside the hall, instead, do react with caution. Their guns are trained on Joker as she moves nearer.  

“Nothing? Really?” she feigns innocent surprise. She knows Joker is speaking the truth. Why would he otherwise look so sullen?

Joker doesn’t respond but she has her answer in that.

“He hasn’t bothered to tell you anything at all…” she now simply muses out-loud. A slight smirk caresses her dark lips. Joker stretches his arms out and hangs them on either side of his body. He walks to the side of the wall where Waller stands. Slowly. Casually.

The guards go crazy with tension. Anxious.

Their bullets would of course only work if Joker stepped outside the glass confinement and that would require that the door became opened. But they need to be ready for anything. They are made aware of the fact that anything could happen at any time when it comes to him.

Joker is standing in front of her. She doesn’t become frightened. Her intense dark eyes are kept trained to his face. Joker thinks he can feel her nearly want to smile from sheer glee as she assumes his irritation. It never fully appears, though, obviously.

Joker tilts his head to the side, almost thoughtfully, as he takes her in. He doesn’t say anything. He cannot.

Because it’s fucking true. She’s fucking right.

The smirk forms on her lips then.

However, the case still remains the same. Waller doesn’t have any more information than the moment she stepped into the hall, and that’s bad. The smirk is short-lived. Her chin tilts up.

“That’s unfortunate”, she simply states then, clearly meaning ‘unfortunately mostly to Joker’ despite the situation she’s in herself. She turns around on her heels and crosses her arms over her chest in deep contemplation as she begins to walk around the cell.

Joker regards her carefully from his spot on the soft squishy floor. He cannot expect much anything good coming out of this pondering. She gets this small frown on her face, a quirk in the corner of her mouth. A hand comes out with the finger pointed upwards.

“See… Even though he hasn’t reached out to you during this time of his absence, I don’t think it necessarily means that he doesn’t care at all”, she says and turns to look at Joker again with a dangerous look in her eyes.

“The most effective way, of course, would be lure him out using his daughter, the one whom he cares most about in this world.  But now, I obviously don’t want to have it come that. So, in pursuit of an alternative method and as we are already here…”

Her gaze makes Joker’s skin prickle however at the same time that danger in her gets him excited about seeing what’s going to happen next. Maybe that’s just due to the lack of stimulants that’s been numbing Joker’s mind in the last few months or perhaps just because of who he is.

He feels a bit concerned about it too. Joker wants Floyd to be free but he wants to be free with him. And if Joker can’t be free… well, maybe it’d better if Waller actually succeeded instead.

So when Waller calls Griggs in and the boys in black invade Joker’s cell with their flashy stun guns and armoury, Joker only laughs in joy as they hold him down and start beating him up. They rip his purple sweater and taint it with the blood rushing from his nose and lips. The padding turns red and laughter into shaking rasps of breath as the air is punched from Joker’s lungs.

Griggs watches with Waller by his side, taking pictures with his phone. A shard of sharp porcelain has been placed next to Joker on the ground. He’s unable to reach it with the men holding him down. It’s merely a prop. An excuse. A frame on Joker. Only Floyd is meant to know the truth, and he will – if he cares at all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody still out there? Where is my deadjokes crew? Shit will get better from here, I promise, so just hold on!  
> In the meantime, come ask or tell me your headcanons on tumblr @literallyabstract. I'd love to hear 'em!


End file.
